Ayamiss the Hunter
thumb|Ayamiss the Hunter Ayamiss the Hunter is a boss in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. = Abilities = * Fly - Ayamiss is airborne for the first 30% of his health. Cannot be meleed * Stinger Spray - 1000 nature damage to everyone in the raid. Approximately every 30s. * Hive'Zara Swarmer - Summon roughly 20 wasps in the air. These descend simultanously. Hit cloth for about 60. * Poison Stinger - 25 damage per second. Only used when Ayamiss is flying and only on the person with the most aggro. Stacks up to 100 times. Not used when Ayamiss descends. * Paralyze - Shackles a player on top of the altar. A Hive'Zara Larva will spawn near the bottom of the altar and head towards that player. If the larvae is not destroyed before the Larvae reaches the player, that larvae will kill the player and spawn an elite wasp. = Strategy = thumb|Ayamiss the Hunter The encounter with Ayamiss the Hunter is split into two phases: During phase 1 he is airborne and the fight is purely ranged. During phase 2 the battle is fought on the ground. When the fight starts off, all the melee need to run near the base of the altar to focus on the grubs. Every once in a while, Ayamiss will teleport a random player to the middle of the altar. You can tell he's about to sacrifice someone by seeing a streak of green shoot to the altar. A grub will appear either on the left or right side, so melee need to kill it fast before it reaches the player. Otherwise, it'll kill the player and spawn a powerful elite. It should be noted that this grub moves very quickly and cannot be slowed or stunned. Throughout the fight, Ayamiss shoots an AoE of nature damage that hits for about 1000. If you have any Nature Resistance, use it. Also, he spawns a large group of bugs that can be easily killed with a few AoE every so often. During phase 1, all ranged DPS need to gather in the back and start to DPS him down. However, they need to watch for how many stings they have. Never go above 20 or healers will run dry quickly. One strategy is for DPSers to watch the number of stings they have and trade aggro when they get too many. Another strategy is for a ranged attacker with high DPS and good nature resist gear to "tank" him by holding aggro while the rest of the raid DPSes as hard as possible. A trinket mage with power infusion works well for this approach, and a magic resistance potion will reduce the number of stings that stack on them. Around 70%, phase 2 begins and Ayamiss lands. He can be tanked practically anywhere. But a good choice is on top of the altar with the MTs back against the bordering mountain area. The rest of the battle is the same: only melee can jump in, but they still need to watch for grubs. =Reward= Reputation (increased in 1.11): *150 with Cenarion Circle *50 with Brood of Nozdormu =External Links & Reputation= *Thottbot *Allakhazam *German Tactic Link Category:NPCs Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses Category:Qiraji